fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 247
編 アレグリア |Story Romaji Title=Tarutarosu Hen: Areguria |Funimation Title=Tartaros Chapter - Alegria |Adapted=Chapter 381 |Air Date=August 22, 2015 |Episode=247 |Arc=Tartaros arc |Opening Song=NEVER-END TALE |Ending Song=FOREVER HERE |Adapted 2=Chapter 382 }} Tartaros Arc: Alegria is the 247th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 72nd episode of the 2014 series. Facing Seilah's overwhelming strength, Mirajane recalls her childhood and the way she gained her Demon powers. Knowing that it's something necessary to protect her family, she attempts Take Over one more time, successfully taking control of the Demon's ability and having Elfman appear, defeating Seilah. Afterwards, the Fairy Tail Mages get together through Warren's Telepathy. However, Mard Geer, after punishing Kyôka, hijacks it, using Alegria in order to wipe everyone out. In the aftermath, though, Lucy manages to survive, now facing all the Demons alone. Summary Barely standing against Seilah in her new form, Mirajane wonders if she could use Take Over on the Demon, being unsuccessful. As Seilah orders herself to tear Mirajane apart, an exhausted Lisanna only watches her sister getting assaulted. Lamy then grabs Lisanna, taunting the latter. Immediately after, Mirajane falls down at the hands of Seilah. Such act makes the former recollect her painful past, being banished from a village due to being seemingly possessed by a Demon after defeating it. Even though Lisanna stands up for her older sister, the Strauss siblings have to leave, eventually arriving at Magnolia, where they meet Makarov as the Master of Fairy Tail; he proves the beliefs about Mirajane wrong, telling her that she isn't possessed by a Demon, but rather that Demon is living within her as a result of her Take Over Magic, saddening the latter to learn such truth. Shortly after, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman join Fairy Tail, but the former is rather on the verge of leaving, thinking that her brother and sister will receive care, as they blend right in. However, just as she is about to leave, her siblings come just in time to show her their own Take Overs they learned in the guild: Elfman's Beast Soul and Lisanna's Animal Soul. Unbeknownst to them, this makes Mirajane stay in the Fairy Tail Guild, accepting the power she received. Now with that in mind, Mirajane grabs a hold of Seilah's leg and uses her Take Over. Though it appears to have a certain effect, the Demon blasts her away. Afraid that Take Over almost worked on her, Seilah immediately goes to attack Mirajane by empowering herself with Demon's Eyes, but just as she is about to finish her off, the latter makes her realize that she took over her Macro. As Seilah then states that she is the only one who can command herself, Mirajane responds that she didn't give orders to her, but rather to Elfman, who suddenly comes and punches the Demon to the ground in his Beast Soul, dealing great damage. Elsewhere, Kyôka appears before Mard Geer to tell him about the failed plan and surprising strength of the Fairy Tail Mages. As the latter then tells her about the fall of Seilah, Kyôka suggests that they should awaken Master E.N.D., but is shocked to hear that they can't, as it requires a lot of Curse Power and removal of all the Magic. Kyôka is then disappointed that the latter plan can't be accomplished due to Face's destruction, but Mard tells her that it's not a problem and that all the Magic will soon be gone, boasting about his tactician skills. With Kyôka being confused now, Mard eventually summons thorns to wrap the former as a punishment for sparing human's life, something which is not tolerated, as Etherious only see them as a life form lower than the one of insects. While Kyôka is thankful to be taught a lesson, Mard Geer mentions the future use of Alegria. Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu are looking for the others, soon hearing Warren via his Telepathy; he informs them that Mirajane is okay, along with Elfman and Lisanna. Happy to hear that, Lucy requests to use Telepathy to inform her guildmates about the other news as well. Shortly after, Lucy tells everyone about Wendy and Carla's success on destroying Face. Happy being the one to say something now, he tells Makarov about the encounter with Hades' soul, telling him, Lucy and Natsu that Face isn't Tartaros' objective as well as that Makarov should release the light, with the latter figuring it out to be Lumen Histoire. Afterwards, Warren's Telepathy gets unexpectedly hijacked by Mard Geer, who introduces himself to the Mages, subsequently telling them that they don't need to remember that as they will all be gone soon. Exactly as told, Mard then uses Alegria, transforming Cube into a monster called Plutogrim, turning out to be only a prison for those who enter it. Everyone in it soon gets stuck in an ooze of some sort, even including Tartaros' henchmen. However, there seems to be a sole exception as Lucy manages to break free, unknowingly standing against all the members of Tartaros. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Seilah & Lamy (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Keyes (concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Neo Minerva Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} * |Terepashī}} * |Ēra}} Curses used * |Makuro}} * * |Areguria}} Spells used * * *Animal Soul: Pig *Beast Soul ( Bīsuto Sōru) * |Ibara}} Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Demon Eyes (魔眼 Mame) *Flight Weapons used *Sword *Khakkhara Manga & Anime Differences *The anime adds Natsu contracting motion sickness when Alegria is activated. *Mirajane's flashback is extended in the anime. Trivia *In the flashback, Lisanna's guild mark was shown on her left thigh instead of her left shoulder. *Near the end of the episode, Lucy is seen fastening a band around her chest despite her previous outfit not being torn at all. Navigation